


DITF art exchange/ gift ~pekaboo~

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Batman: Death in the Family (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Baby Damian Wayne, Bottom Jason Todd, Gift Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: Dick and Jason just wanted to talk~ i mean that was what they wanted... But Damian decided to take a walk and just search for his pacifier aloneWoops! Lock the door next time boys
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 52
Collections: A Death in the Family Bottom Jason Art Exchange





	DITF art exchange/ gift ~pekaboo~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [komru (Kmu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmu/gifts).



> Art exchange for Komru ~ !!!  
> I tried my best with the colors ;;  
> I just can't do digital anymore ! Im sorry ;_;
> 
> Bonus DickJay xD
> 
> Dick: h..he didn't...right Jay??  
> Jay: calm down Jay, he is a baby!!"  
> Dick : JAYYY?
> 
> Jay: not like he's gonna marry me when he grows up


End file.
